wildesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Fiction
Part princess & Part monster Part: 1: Bronz My dad drops me off at a pink castle, his captive's house. What the heck is going on here?! He told me to give Princess Peach this note. I opened it up, in his terrible hand writing it said," please take care of Bronz she's your daughter too." What!! This is outrage!!!! Princess Peach is my mom!!? I thought. I was SO angry I accidentally set a bush on fire. It was cold and I got tired of sitting outside so I knocked on the door. Mario opened the door, he got Luigi and looked ready to wail on me with their stupid hammers. I was NOT in the mood, so I punched Luigi and walked on through the doors. Princess Peach was with Princess Daisy, when she turned a looked at me with eyes full sadness. She came up to me and said "I knew this day would come." Mario said to me, "Who are you ?" I said "Your worst nightmare" and I meant it because I knew I was to ruin him. Peach led me through the castle, I hated it. There was WAY too much pink and not enough weapons. I mean if someone attacked what could I hit them with? A fuzzy throw pillow? She showed me to my new room it was decent, again too much pink but I could fix that. Peach took the note from my hand and read it. "You read this didn't you?" "I did but it's my business" "I agree, I wish your father had come to talk to me in person." "Me Too. But him and the Koopa Corps are battling another army headed this way." "Oh." " On a different note you can do better than Mario. He's a plumer not a king" "I know, I really like your father but I have a rep. to keep. " "Good, because I really dislike Mario." "Me too" "Ooo! Let's get matching umbrellas and beat the crud out of him." "Uh...." Later, "Mario, Peach said she wants to meet you in the closet upstairs." " Mama Mia!" In front the closet, I opened the door holding Peach's umbrella. In my best girly voice I said, "Mariooo?" and started to whack him with the pink umbrella. When I was done whacking him, I closed the closet door. When I turned around I was face to face with some guy I never met. I found out he was Daisy's son later. His name was Phoenix. "What were you doing to Mario?" he said. "Beating him..with the umbrella..." "Why?" "Because he's a jerk! " "So if I was a jerk, you would beat me senseless with a pink parol?!" "No, it would ruin your beautiful face..." "What?" I blush, "Nothing!" and ran away quickly. Downstairs I heard Mario and Luigi leaving. I rush downstairs to ask Peach a question. Part 2: Princess Peach I saw Bronz coming downstairs toward me. She came up to me and asked me, "Why is Dad always kidnapping you?" I said, "Ah good memories, Because that's how he picked me up for a date of course."That took me back, I remember when me and Him first start to date, He was strong and handsome and kidnapped me with flair! I sighed. That loser Mario ruined it! He just had to break in and "Rescue" me. My Bf is too nice I would have already caused Mario "accident." Maybe I will dress up as Mario and commit a crime, then ban him from the kingdom. Bronz asked where my cars and keys when so I told her and thought what a weird question. Part 3: Bronz "Goomba-" I forgot that I'm not at home with a unlimited amount of minions at my command. Speaking of minions I need to go back home. I hijacked Peach's car, it is not a tank or off road like I'm used to but no problems. I drove home the "normal" way, seeing that I was under-aged and no license. I parked the car and ran into my house (not really a house more of a mansion.) The Koopas and the rest of minions ran the place very orderly, I was impressed. I gathered some weapons, a boo, a Koopa, a Goomba and a shy guy and drove back to Peach's castle. Peach was waiting for me Crap I thought and quickly explained to her what I was doing. She sent me to my room and as I went I saw Phoenix I waved to him and he waved back. Part 4: Phoenix I saw Bronz running up the stairs and a started to go after her, I quickly realized I would seem like a creeper seeing that we only met and everything.